At present, the opened abdomen is required to maintain a good retraction state in order to obtain a desired surgical field during the straight abdominal incision surgery, such as general surgery, urology surgery, and obstetrics and gynecology; similarly, the incision shall also be retracted in chest, back spine and other surgeries. In one of the existing methods, the incision is opened by the surgical assistant with hooks from both sides, with poor effect and labor consumed. To this end, a variety of abdominal surgical retractors have been invented in lieu of manual traction to release people from heavy manual labor, which have made good using effects. For example, Chinese Patent No. 2006100980378, 2008101951371 and other patents are retractors specially designed for abdominal surgeries. However, during actual use, such kinds of retractors shall support multiple stayed poles connecting drag hooks on the same mounting bracket and the expansion amount of the stayed poles shall be adjusted to retract the hook plate, so the stayed poles stretch out of the surgical bed in the surgery, occupying the limited space beside the surgical bed and seriously affecting the doctors' standing position. The stayed poles stretching out of the surgical bed are also likely to cause pollution. Therefore, the positions of the existing types of retractors are constant in use to avoid the stayed poles stretching out of the surgical bed from affecting the doctors' standing position and the applicability is limited; for example, the upper abdominal retractor can only be installed above the bed head for transverse incision under the costal margin of the upper abdomen and difficult for most straight incisions and lower abdominal surgeries; while the lower abdominal retractor is very difficult to adapt to upper abdominal surgeries and even unable to adapt to the surgical retraction of other parts. Therefore, a type of convenient and effective retractors that can be moved arbitrarily beside the surgical bed as required and can retract a variety of surgical incisions without affecting the doctors' standing position with the stayed poles not stretching out of the bed when pulling the hook plate are required in clinical application. The existing various types of retractors are not qualified for above requirements. These existing retractors have a common problem, namely, large size, large quantity of parts needing on-site assembly, cumbersome use steps and high manufacturing costs, which shall be resolved. Meanwhile, the fixing devices of the existing lifting poker are also of complex structure, high manufacturing difficulty and especially inconvenient operation. In this case, the medical personnel must adjust the height with the assistance of assistants simultaneously during locking, otherwise the lifting pokers are not able to be fixed on the bedside and the height is difficult to adjust; in addition, the lifting pokers can not be easily adjusted as required during operation and will shake after being stressed due to the inconsistent width of the lock slot and bedside. To this end, the applicant has designed a patent of invention named “self-service surgical retractor” with the application number of 2010102889303, better solving the above problems. However in actual use, the applicant discovered that there are a series of problems in above patent: for example, the mobile dovetail block of the column locking mechanism shall be moved up manually and can not move up and down with the lifting poker synchronously; the take-up mechanism is more complex and the inserted link of the take-up mechanism is of large inserting resistance due to air closure.